Nuestro Jardín Secreto
by DayanaTerbrin
Summary: Kagome esta enamorada desde hace 10 años de Inuyasha, un chico que compartió con ella toda su infancia y adolescencia hasta que alcanzo los 18 años pero ¿Como es que tiene que terminar esto?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Nuestro Jardín Secreto"**_

_**By; Dayana Terbrin**_

**Prólogo**

Todo comenzó cuando tenía 8 años, mi mejor amiga Sango tenía la misma edad que yo, ella era un poco más grande solo por 1 mes y medio. Compartíamos todo, era única, especial y la mejor persona con la que yo pudiera contar, vivíamos en España pero Sango había nacido en Inglaterra por lo cual hablaba perfectamente el inglés y español aunque, por mi parte yo era mexicana. Nos conocimos gracias a que mis padres no conseguían trabajo en México y por consecuente viajamos a España a probar suerte, ahí mi madre encontró un trabajo de cocinera en la casa de Sango y mi padre era el chofer, así que nos mudamos a su casa, claro en una pequeña habitación y desde ese momento me hice la mejor amiga de Sango.

Cada día Sango y yo corríamos por el extenso jardín de su mansión, ella tenía otros 3 hermanos, el mayor de 15 años Sesshomaru que era realmente antipático y malhumorado, otra hermana con la que nunca se llevo bien de 13 años Kagura que era más presumida que cualquier persona a la que pudiera conocer por eso congenié tan bien con Sango ya que ella era muy humilde y amaba su amabilidad y su buena confianza y por otra parte tenía un hermano que sin duda alguna me gusto desde el primer día que lo vi, su nombre era Inuyasha y tenía 10 años, era tan unido con Sango que todo el tiempo estábamos los 3 juntos. La familia de Sango siempre fue distinguida, de clase alta y muy sociable para los demás su apellido era reconocido en toda Europa, todo el mundo hablaba de los "Taisho".

Pasamos prácticamente toda la vida juntas, y los padres de Sango e Inuyasha eran como mi segunda familia, había ocasiones en las que nos invitaban a desayunar, a comer o incluso a cenar con ellos; éramos como toda una gran familia.

Pasaron los años y las cosas iban cambiando drásticamente. El padre de Sango enfermo de cáncer y murió cuando ambas teníamos 15, fue tan doloroso para ella que no quiso salir de su habitación por un mes entero, durante ese mes me la pase la mayor parte del tiempo con Inuyasha, platicando y conversando, él también se sentía mal sin embargo nunca se llevo demasiado bien con su padre como para sufrir de esa forma.

Siguieron pasando los años y Sesshomaru que ahora tenía 25 años se graduó de las mejores escuelas de Psicología y regreso a Inglaterra, Kagura con 23 años se casó e hizo su vida saliendo del país, olvidándose de su familia, los únicos que permanecieron al lado de su madre fueron Sango e Inuyasha, las personas mas maravillosas que jamás pude haber conocido. Mis padres fueron de gran ayuda con la Sra. Izayoi Taisho así que hasta este momento seguíamos viviendo con ellos y ahora si, realmente siendo una maravillosa familia….

**N/A: **_**Hola! Aquí presentándoles mi nueva historia de Inuyasha&Kagome, no se por que la hize en primera persona xD no me saleen bien los lemon xD LoL es difícil narrarlo desde tu punto de vista de ver las cosas xD pero ni modo, ya tenia avanzado las próximas ya se me vendrán pronto!!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**DayanaaTerbrin;**_


	2. Descubriendo el Jardín

**Capitulo I**

"_**Descubriendo el Jardín"**_

Era una tarde calurosa en Barcelona, el sol pegaba en lo más alto del cielo y hacia un calor sofocante, así que Sango eufórica de la emoción salió de la casa gritando solo con un bikini color azul que remarcaba sus ojos grises y cabello castaño. Yo estaba en el patio sentada en una pequeña banca con tan solo una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short verde con tenis.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-le pregunté mientras reía un poco.

-¡Miroku me invito a la playa!-grito desesperada y casi sin poder respirar.

En ese momento me levanté de súbito y la abrasé. Mi gran amiga había esperado que ese "Miroku" La invitara a salir, en lo que a mi concertaba ese muchacho era un patán de lo peor, mujeriego entre otras cosas, pero no me iba a poner en contra de los sentimientos de mi amiga, si ella llegará a sufrir yo iba a estar con ella siempre.

-¿Entonces, a que hora lo verás?-pregunté sonriéndole.

-A las 4 PM, pero… ¿No hay problema si te dejo sola verdad?-su tonó paso de uno eufórico a uno totalmente preocupado. ¡Cuánto amaba a Sango!

No pude evitar reír.

-Para nada amiga, sabes que aquí te estaré esperando además Inuyasha me invito a salir ves que con lo de su nuevo auto no lo deja para nada-comenté riendo.

Sango comenzó a torcer la boca y poner una mirada lujuriosa.

-Se que entre tu y mi hermano pasa algo más…

Me quedé abriendo los ojos de par en par, realmente impresionada. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? De un momento a otro miles de recuerdos me vinieron a la mente todos estos 10 años de los cuales yo había estado enamorada de él, del hermano de mi mejor amiga, o mejor dicho de mi mejor amigo. Inuyasha era mi todo, mi compañero, cuando Sango no estaba el siempre me ayudaba y me apoyaba pero creo que siempre el hecho y el único problema fue de que para él no era más que su mejor amiga, su "pequeñita" como muchas veces me lo decía, quise llorar por un momento pero la voz de Sango me sacó de los pensamientos furtivos y ¿Tristes?

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó pasando su mano una y otra vez por mi rostro.

-¿Eh?

No podía volver a la realidad y es que ¿Por qué su hermano me tenía así?

-¡hey, loquitas!

Esa voz. De repente capté todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y al girar el rostro vi a Inuyasha, con ese cabello negro alborotado, esos ojos ámbar que me enloquecían ¿Qué rayos me estaba sucediendo? ¡Malditas Hormonas!

-¡Hermano!-grito Sango cuando lo saludo.

Me limité solo a mirarlos por un momento y se acerco a mi, con esos pasos elegantes y sensuales. Tomo entre sus manos mi rostro y me beso la frente.

-¿Cómo estas amiguita?-susurró con sus suaves palabras.

-Eh yo…bien ¿Y tu?

-Guapo como siempre-rió y termine por reír con Sango al unísono.

-¡Tu siempre tan idiota!-dijo entre risas Sango.

-Oh, vamos, si no fuera por mi estarían ustedes bien amargadas.-se cruzó de brazos.

Negué con la cabeza. –Sabes que yo soy muy divertida…tontuelo.

Ambos rieron y Sango se apresuró a decir.

-Lo siento, debo irme

No nos dejo ni responder ya que salió como loca hacia dentro de la casa.

-¿Y que es lo que le sucede?-preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

-Miroku la invito a salir, ya ves como es jeje.

-¿Y tu? – preguntó.

-¿Y yo…que?-no entendía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-siguió.

-Nada, no tenía planeado nada.

-Pero por dios, ¿No hay chicos que te inviten a salir?

Reí. – ¡Que si no!

-¿Entonces? – Inuyasha caminó hasta la banca donde anteriormente estaba sentada y se coloco unas gafas de sol.

-Bueno, no me agradan esos chicos.

-Eso es bueno, no seas como la loca descontrolada de mi hermana, tu sabes de lo que hablo.

Realmente no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando pero solo me quedo reír nerviosamente.

-Bueno, ¿Sabes que? Te tengo que presentar a alguien.-dijo de repente.

-¿Ah si, de quien se trata, otro auto?-comencé a reír.

El solo bufó y negó con la cabeza.- Esta vez no, ahora es "ella" y como mi mejor amiga quiero que la conozcas.

Mi alrededor se paralizo por unos segundos, espera dijo "Ella" O sea que ¿Era una mujer? Casi me atraganto con la poca saliva que mi boca producía en esos momentos ¿Y si era su novia? ¿Y si realmente era el fin de mi vida? ¡Dios!

-Muy bien…-contesté secamente.

Inuyasha se alejó un poco de mi e hizo unas señas con las manos indicando que pasara o algo por el estilo. Volví a tragar saliva esperando lo peor.

Pero para mi sorpresa por la puerta salió el Mayordomo de la casa Totosai, con una pequeña perrita en brazos. Me quedé atónita al ver que era un pequeño labrador café, Inuyasha sabía que siempre había querido una perrita.

-¡Inuyasha!-grité emocionada.

-Kag hermosa, te presento a tu nueva compañerita, espero la cuides…-Me dio a la pequeña perrita en mis manos y la abrasé.

-Dios, que hermosa que es, Inu ¡Muchísimas Gracias!- me lancé a sus brazos con todo y perrita. Inuyasha me abrazó y nos quedamos así por unos momentos, segundos, minutos no lo sé.

Fui alzando mi rostro poco a poco y me encontré con sus ojos mirándome fijamente, estábamos tan cerca, escuchando nuestro corazón latir y nuestras respiraciones que chocaban una con otra. El tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos mientras la otra me sostenía por la espalda, me sonrojé tanto cuando sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos era tan…

-Vaya, vaya… Creo que aquí pasa algo.

Ambos nos separamos de súbito y yo estaba bastante sonrojada al igual que Inuyasha, aunque de alguna forma sentía que el lo disimulaba mejor que yo, espera ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¿Qué quieres chistosita?-Inquirió Inuyasha.

Sango comenzó a reír.

-Nada, nada, lo siento tortolos, ¡me voy! Nos vemos en la noche-dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia la salida.

Yo seguía sonrojada y acaricié nerviosamente a la perrita.

-Como fastidia Sango aveces-bufó Inuyasha.

No podía articular ninguna palabra, era imposible poder mirar nuevamente a los ojos a Inuyasha.

-Muy bien, deja eso-se acercó a mi y tomó a la perrita la bajo al pasto y le colocó una correa.-Prometí invitarte a salir ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Parecía como si lo que había pasado unos momentos atrás a Inuyasha no le hubiera afectado aunque se sonrojo pero ¿Lo estaba ocultando muy bien o definitivamente no le interesaba? Me toqué los labios inconscientemente cerrando los ojos.

-Y… ¿A dónde quieres ir?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Eh…-no despertaba de mi sueño. Había sido tan mágico.

-¿Estas bien?

Reaccioné.

-Si, si lo siento.

Inuyasha comenzó a reír- ¿Y a donde vamos?

-Hmmmm, ¿Podemos entrar al patio trasero?

-No sé, mi madre dice que es peligroso-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Peligroso?

-Jajaja, Bueno, esta en ruinas, eran dos casas y en todos los años que hemos vivido aquí solo una vez eh entrado yo solo, y tenía 8, me asusté jaja-contó Sean mientras no aguantaba la risa.- Mira, esta en ruinas, tiene hierbas crecidas, no sé que animales haya aunque, hay una parte destruida que tiene un jardín muy lindo, no esta muy feo, quizás si lo cuidamos podría…

-¿Cuidamos?-pregunté.

Inuyasha me miró y no sabía que decir.

-Bueno, si quieres, podría ser como si fuéramos pequeños, vamos ahí cuando nadie se de cuenta y lo podemos cuidar, sería divertido ¿No?-Su mirada parecía la de un niño no pude evitar sentir mi corazón latir desbocado.- Mira Kagome, se que es algo estúpido e infantil pero si no quieres no hay problema y vamos al cine o…

-Claro que me gustaría-Sonreí-. Pero, ¿Se lo diremos a Sango?

-Preferiría que solo quedará entre tu y yo.

Ambos sonreímos y con la perrita siguiéndonos los pasos entramos por la puerta del jardín trasero o mejor dicho la parte de la mansión que por algún tipo de guerra quedo destruida, no estaba completamente en ruinas, solo permanecían algunas secciones en pie, con ventanas rotas o alguna pared.

-Supongo que fue hermosa en su tiempo-murmuré mientras caminábamos por esa "mini jungla"

-Según mi bisabuelo si, dicen que no tenía nada en los cuartos solo en-Su mirada se dirigió a un cuarto del lado derecho, estaba solo con las ventanas rotas y la arquitectura gastada-Ahí, tenía un piano donde iba a tocar algunas veces, creo que aún hay partes del piano destruidas por ahí.

-Que interesante es la familia Taisho-reí.

-Me aburre la fama jaja.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegamos al final de lo que pareciera ser la "sección" destruida de la mansión Taisho. Era un jardín no muy grande pero acogedor, estaba una fuente en el medio semi-destruida con dos bancas a un lado y pequeñas flores rojas y azules alrededor. Tan bello.

-Inuyasha, es hermoso-La perrita comenzó a correr de un lado a otro por todo el jardín y el sol estaba radiante, todo era tan bello en ese lugar.

-Creo que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-Murmuró mientras se sentaba en una de las pequeñas bancas.- Ven, siéntate.

Me sonrojé por un momento y maldije por lo bajo por ser tan dada a mostrar lo que siento, no ser fuerte y con carácter imponente. Me senté a su lado y baje el rostro para mirar el pasto.

-Me agrada estar aquí contigo-murmuró.

No pude evitar voltear a mirarlo con intriga. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Se inclinó hacia delante y miro el suelo unos segundos y seguido me volteó a ver a los ojos y sonrió.

-Eres muy linda ¿Lo sabias?

¿Linda? A que se refería con eso.

-Eh… me lo han dicho pero…

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-Si, claro que te lo han dicho los imbéciles en la escuela, no sabes como me enoja-Mientras decía eso apretaba las manos.

Me sonrojé y sentía por primera vez en 10 años que a Inuyasha le interesaba, sentí mariposas en el estomago como la primera vez que lo vi, tenía ganas de lanzármele encima y besarlo ahí mismo, como sea… sin parar.

-Es que… Eres como mi hermana, me encela que digan eso-comentó rápido.

Y nuevamente todas mis expectativas sobre Inuyasha y sus "sentimientos" hacia mi se desvanecieron como agua, quería llorar del coraje, estaba harta de que Inuyasha siempre se mostrara tierno y algunas veces romántico conmigo y enseguida se convierta en alguien diferente, ahora ya no quería besarlo, quería abofetearlo y patearlo hasta que sangrara por que siempre él ah sido así, un tonto…. ¡Como lo Odiaba! ¿Y que se había significado ese acercamiento de labios hace un momento? Solo me ilusionaba y yo como tonta le creía, sentía.

Me levanté de súbito y camine hasta la fuente.

-Y bueno, creo que tendremos muchas cosas que hacer, hagamos un inventario de las cosas que necesitamos, pero con cautela que podrían sospechar, por las noches vendremos a dejar la herramienta ¿Te parece?-le comenté tomando por primera vez en mi vida una actitud potente y con voz firme.

Inuyasha se me quedó mirando incrédulo por un momento y después asintió y se levanto caminando hasta donde yo estaba.

-Tienes un bello carácter, me encanta tu forma tan explosiva y tierna de ser, eres como…-Tomo entre sus manos mi rostro mirándome a los ojos, nuevamente temblé y quise llorar por pensar en la vil y desagradable forma de ser de Inuyasha-. Una pequeñita explosiva, rara, y bella… Me encantas Kagome pero yo…-Su voz se corto y sus labios rozaron los míos, sentí su suave respiración entrando a mi boca, tenía ganas de besarlo y besarlo pero…

Bajo una de sus manos a mi cintura y me apego a él, sostuvo con su mano mi mejilla y entrecerró los ojos, podía notar en su rostro la pelea interna que luchaba por una parte besarme y la otra detenerse pero ¿Por qué?

-Eres tan… preciosa pero…-No podía articular ninguna palabra, ni Inuyasha ni yo, solo estábamos así como tontos esperando que alguno de los dos reaccionara.- Pero… eres como mi hermana, no te puedo hacer esto.

Fue abriendo los ojos más y más y su agarre se fue disminuyendo, sentía que el alma se me estaba desprendiendo, me sentía sola y vacía y vacía hasta que…

-Lo siento…-murmuró él mientras me daba un beso rápido.- No puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ti Kagome sin embargo esto no puede ser, te veo en la noche a las once en punto, recuerda no mencionárselo a Sango y solo encárgate de las semillas para sembrar y esas cosas, deja lo demás para mi-. Se separó de mi y se alejo para salir del lugar pero se detuvo y se giró para verme mientras yo seguía inmóvil sin saber que decir; regreso y me besó la frente- Te amo.

Y dicho esto salió del jardín prácticamente corriendo. No podía pensar en otra cosa, en nada mas que en su beso que me lleno de felicidad y en sus palabras tan tiernas y ese "Te Amo" tan fantástico e infinitamente romántico, estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha que no sabía que hacer. Por un momento se congelaron los minutos, se detuvo el mundo y no escuchaba nada, solo a lo lejos los ladridos de la perrita y yo Kagome Higurashi estaba cayendo muerta en el pasto.

**N/A: **_**Holaaa! Creo que estuvo bn kk este capitulo!**_

_**Y lo mas seguro es que no les guste la verdad me estoy esforzando por sacar ideas buenas, y ya tengo otra en mente, algo un poco gótico y tétrico Jajaja bueno no lo sé, primero quiero ver su reacción xD LoL**_

_**DaayanaTerbrin;**_


End file.
